


Двое в одной комнате

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon, minor child abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин промолчал, незаметно потирая плечо. К резким вспышкам озлобленности хозяина он привык уже давно. Вампир, не так давно потерявший свою жену, был зол и опасен, и вспышки гнева он не мог подавить. Мальчик понимал Дракулу: Марта была очень доброй и мило вампиршей, и он тоже тосковал по ней порой, когда хозяин не видел. Страшно представить, как любил её этот высокий черноволосый мужчина с притягательными голубыми глазами!
Kudos: 1





	Двое в одной комнате

— Как ты меня достал, человек! — хозяин дома был в бешенстве. Держа за шкирку вырывающегося мальчика, он пересёк комнату и толкнул ребёнка на коврик возле камина. — Прекрати бесить меня, чёртово отродье, или познаешь на своей шкуре все муки этого паршивого мира!  
Гриффин промолчал, незаметно потирая плечо. К резким вспышкам озлобленности хозяина он привык уже давно. Вампир, не так давно потерявший свою жену, был зол и опасен, и вспышки гнева он не мог подавить. Мальчик понимал Дракулу: Марта была очень доброй и мило вампиршей, и он тоже тосковал по ней порой, когда хозяин не видел. Страшно представить, как любил её этот высокий черноволосый мужчина с притягательными голубыми глазами!  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь, щенок неблагодарный?!  
Звонкая пощёчина обожгла щёку, и задумавшийся Гриффин тут же вернулся в реальность — графа лучше не злить.  
— Да, хозяин.  
— Ты меня бесишь. Знаешь это?  
— Знаю, хозяин.  
Дракула бессильно зашипел, но потихоньку начал успокаиваться. Его нереальный гнев столкнулся с чистым спокойствием в лице Гриффина и, урча, отступил.  
— Зажги огонь, — приказал граф и устало откинулся на подушки.  
Гриффин послушно взялся за дело, и спустя пару минут камин уже горел вовсю, весёлым треском отгоняя печаль. Хозяин дома довольно хмыкнул. Кажется, он успокоился довольно, чтобы простить мальчишку.  
— Идиот мелкий, — почти ласково сказал он, прежде чем выгнал Гриффина из комнаты в поисках хоть какой-нибудь еды — после того как вампир переселился в леса, с этим стало туго.  
«Ну, хоть сердиться перестал, и то хорошо. А пропитание мы найдём, всегда находили», — и мальчик побежал выполнять приказ.


End file.
